Sacrifice?
by JazzieLouise
Summary: SPR take on a new case, that proves to be the most dangerous yet. The spirits are restless and angry and won't be going down without a fight. Mai is immediately targeted and her life is in danger as the furniture has a mind of its own. Can Naru save her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello all I have decided to write yet another Ghost Hunt fan fiction. This time though, it's a bit more spooky. ^^ Please read, review and most of all, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. **

"Good morning and welcome to Shibuya Psychic research, do you have an appointment?" Mai's usual greeting rolled off of her tongue as a potential client walked in.

The small woman shook her head. "C-Could I speak to your boss please?"

Mai nodded. "Please come this way." She led the short woman over to Naru's den/office and knocked on the door. "Someone is here to see you!"

"Send them in and prepare tea."

Mai sighed and walked off to prepare the tea, leaving Naru to talk to the potential client.

She returned several minutes later tea and notebook in hand.

Mai place the tea down in front of the young woman.

"Thank you." The woman answered sincerely.

Mai smiled and nodded before handing Naru his tea.

He took it straight off her without so much as a glance in her direction. Mai let out a long sigh and sat down to take notes.

"So, what paranormal events have been taking place then?" Naru asked cutting straight to the point without wasting any time.

"Well… I was walking along the hallway to my bedroom when something shoved me violently into a wall."

"Couldn't that have been your child?" Naru asked.

The woman shook her head. "My daughter is five and she sleeps downstairs. Besides, look at the size of the handprint." The woman rolled up her sleeve to expose a nasty looking bruise that was purple in colour and was the size of a fully-grown man's hand.

Mai gasped in shock.

"Anything else?" Naru asked calmly.

The woman nodded. "My daughter's wardrobe flew across the room last night and is now in pieces on her bedroom floor. Also, this morning there was writing on the kitchen wall. Bright red writing."

Mai gasped again. "What did it say?" She asked.

"I will find her." The woman spoke gravely.

"Find who?" Mai wondered aloud.

"We will take the case. We will need a base to set up our equipment in and two rooms to sleep in."

The woman nodded. "Thank you very much."

"Leave your details with my assistant. Expect us in two days."

The woman stood up and bowed. "Thank you very much." She repeated.

_Two days later…_

Mai was sat in the front of the van with her head against the window. She sighed. She was so bored. No one spoke. Naru was too busy reading. And Lin was busy, well with being Lin.

Mai sighed again. "Are we nearly there?" She moaned.

"No." Naru replied sternly.

Mai sighed again.

"If you're that bored why don't you try learning something for once?" Naru muttered as he handed her a book from the small collection he had at his feet.

Mai took the book reluctantly and read the title out loud. "Psychology: How the brain works…"

"Maybe if you learn how the brain works, you'll be able to use yours better." Naru smirked as he watched Mai process this information. _She sure is slow…_

"Hold on. Are you saying that I'm stupid?" She fumed as her face turned bright red.

"Well from how long it took you to process that I'm saying that you are."

"Why you…" Mai fumed. And hastily opened the book. "I'll show you…" She muttered as she began reading like her life depended on it.

However, she soon grew bored and promptly fell asleep.

_Weird lights surrounded her and she woke up to pitch blackness. _

"_N-Naru?" She called out. _

"_I'm right here." He was immediately by her side and he helped her up. _

_The scenery spun around, changing as it went. Mai soon found herself lying down on _

_A bed in an unfamiliar room. _

"_Where am I?" _

"_It's Yukki Mitzu's room." Dream Naru answered. _

"_Oh! The name of the client!" Mai answered remembering. _

_Mai got up just as a man and a woman walked in. _

"_I'm not lying!" The man shouted. _

_Mai froze there on the spot. _

"_Don't worry they can't see us." Naru reassured Mai. _

"_No! Kaname wouldn't do something like that! He's worked at this house for a long time! He's a trusted servant!"_

"_Yamini. I'm not lying." The man gripped the woman by the shoulders. _

"_Kaname killed Nojiko. He raped her and then he killed her. Her body is probably close by." _

_Yamini shook her head violently. "No. Nojiko is at her friend's house." _

"_I'll prove you wrong even if it's the last thing I do." The man walked off suddenly. _

_Mai could slowly feel herself waking up again. _

Her eyes snapped open and they landed on Monk's face.

"Wake up sleepy head. We're here." Monk helped her out of the van and Mai took in the huge house. It was ancient and covered from head to toe in ivy.

"Mai."

Mai turned around at the sudden voice and came face to face with Naru.

"You feel asleep. Did you see anything?"

Mai nodded.

Naru pulled out a notebook and pen and looked at Mai expectantly.

"Well… I didn't find out too much as Bou-San woke me up…"

"Anything is better than nothing."

Mai nodded. "I was in a room at that house." She pointed to the ancient manor. "I was getting up off the bed when a man and a woman walked in. The woman was called Yamini. The man was insisting that their servant, Kaname, killed and raped Nojiko. Yamini refused to believe him and said that Nojiko was at a friend's house. The man said: 'I'll prove you wrong even if it's the last thing I do,' before walking off. I was going to follow, but I was woken up."

Naru nodded. "Let me know immediately if you find out anything else."

Mai nodded and they walked up to the ancient house.

Masako was just ahead of them. She stepped up onto the doorstep and froze dead. Mai was instantly by her side.

"Masako what's wrong?"

"I…I can't enter this house… The spirits are so angry…" After saying this she promptly fainted on top of the unsuspecting Naru.

_Why that little…_ Mai thought angrily.

"Hara-San. What is it?" Naru asked impatiently.

"I can't enter this house… There's too many spirits… They're so angry… So much suffering… So much pain…" She shook her head. "Please don't make me go inside."

"Hara-San."

Masako looked up.

"If you can't handle it then go home. You're of no use to me." Naru said sharply.

"B-But…" Masako whined.

"No buts." He pushed Masako off of him and grabbed hold of the door handle.

"Don't go in there Naru. it's too dangerous. Take another case."

Naru sighed. "Go home Hara-San."

Masako sighed before storming off.

Mai watched her go.

Naru waited until she was gone before opening the door. He lifted up one long leg and was about to enter when a violent gust of wind shoved his back outside again.

Naru stumbled and lost his balance. He landed on top of Mai. She was unable to support his weight and the both of them went crashing to the ground.

Naru stood up quickly and dusted himself off as if nothing had happened.

"What was that?" Mai questioned as she forced her legs to work again.

Naru ignored her and tried again. This time he got in without a problem.

Ayako followed in afterwards with a problem. "Where's Masako?" She asked.

"I sent Hara-San home as she couldn't handle this place's spiritual energy."

"That's unusual." Ayako muttered.

"Will we be okay without her?" Mai thought aloud.

"We'll be fine. Mai. Tea." He ordered. "Ayako go with her." He added before entering their new base.

Mai nodded before walking off. Ayako was close behind.

When they got back they found everyone gathered around the wall opposite base.

"What's going on?" Mai asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Monk said as he moved over.

Mai gasped and dropped the teacup which smashed.

On the wall, in what looked like blood, there were words. It said: '_I will find her. The brunette girl called Taniyama Mai will be the sacrifice. Anyone who stands against me will be killed.'_

Mai fell over backwards and hit the wall behind. Her hand flew to her mouth. "I will be… Killed?"

**A/N Well there you go. End of first chapter. Sorry about the cliff hanger. Please don't hate me. The next chapter will be up soon. I just have to finish writing it first. ^^ In the meantime could you tell me what you thought of it by leaving a review? Please? I get so happy when I get reviews. Even if it's only one. ^^**

**-JazzieLouise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well here's the next chapter. Please read and review and most of all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did then I would have ensured that there was more Manga for it and another season for the Anime.**

Ayako was instantly by Mai's side. She pulled the girl into a tight hug.

"Mai. You're sleeping in the base with me and Lin. Mai must have someone at her side at all times. Never leave her alone."

"N-Naru… W-Why d-does it w-want to k-kill me?" Mai asked through her tears.

"I don't know, but whatever the reason, there is no way that I will allow that to happen. Ayako and Bou-san set up the cameras and microphones. Mai I need you to show me the room from your dream. John come too."

Naru began to walk off and John helped Mai to her feet. "Come on. It's okay we won't let anything happen to you."

Mai stood up without a word and led Naru to the room from her dreams. She pointed at the door and Naru walked in.

"John can you perform an exorcism?" Naru asked.

John nodded in response. He splash water around and opened up his bible. "In the beginning the word was with God. God was the word. Through his will he created everything. Nothing was without God. In Principo." John finished and closed his bible.

Everything fell silent.

Suddenly, the chest of drawers went flying across the room. Straight at Mai.

Naru pushed her out of the way and they both went flying across the floor. "Everyone out now!" He shouted out as he helped Mai up.

John went to open the door, but something opened it before he got there. He was shoved violently through it and the door locked shut behind him.

Naru pulled at the door but it wouldn't budge. He lashed out with his foot, but to no avail.

Mai screamed as the small table came flying across the room towards her.

Naru focused his gaze on the table and managed to stop it just in time. He flicked his wrist forward and the table went flying back the way it had come. It hit the wall on the other side of the room and shattered.

Mai stared at the broken table in shock. "What have I done? Why do you want to kill me?"

Naru winced in pain and collapsed against the door.

"Naru!" Mai shouted as she joined his side.

Naru winced in pain. "I'm fine."

"No your not! You protected me and now your hurt!"

"I promised didn't I? I won't let them hurt you."

"Naru…" Mai trailed off.

"Naru!" Lin's voice came through the door.

"Lin can you get the door down?" Mai asked.

"I've already tried. There's some kind of barrier in the way. I can't touch the door." Lin answered; his worry evident in his voice.

"I have no choice then." Naru muttered as he tried to stand.

"Don't' Naru!" Lin shouted.

"I don't have a choice. I need to get Mai out of here." Naru swayed slightly and Mai helped him stand. Naru focused on the door and held out his hand.

"Naru don't! Breaking through a barrier of this strength will have a drastic toll on your body!"

"Lin." Naru replied calmly.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Naru twisted his hand round in a circle and the door began to crunch under the pressure. He clenched his teeth together and turned his hand round again. The door finally broke and fell to the ground in pieces.

Mai gasped. Behind the door was an ominous purple barrier.

Naru slowly closed his hand and the barrier rippled. His knees went and it took all of Mai's strength to keep him steady.

Naru pulled his hand sharply to the side and the barrier broke like glass.

Lin ran forward as Naru fell unconscious. "Naru!" He shouted out.

"What happened?" Yukki called out as she came running. She saw Naru's state. "Oh no…"

Naru opened up one eye. "I had to break the door down because we got locked in."

Yukki shook her head. "That doesn't matter. Will you be okay? Shall I phone for an ambulance?"

Naru pushed himself off of Lin. "I'll be fine." Naru began to walk off. "I just need to sit down." He turned around sharply. "No one is to leave Mai's side."

Everyone nodded and Naru walked off.

"So tired…" Mai muttered.

"It is getting late…" Ayako answered.

"Mai go and get ready for bed. Bring your bedding to base. Ayako go with her."

"Your serious about her sleeping in here?" Ayako said. "She'll be fine sleeping with me, won't she?"

"The spirits are very strong. They're strong enough to throw wardrobes around. If furniture starts to fly at Mai, what can you do to stop it? She is safer here."

"But I'll be alone…" Ayako whimpered.

Naru sighed. "John and Bou-San will be right next door. There's already a camera in your room. Once your ready point the camera towards the bed."

"B-But…" Ayako trailed off.

"Lin. Can you please send two of your Shiki with her?" Naru asked.

Lin nodded.

"Thanks." Ayako answered.

Ayako and Mai then went to get ready for bed. Mai gathered up her stuff and made her way back towards base. Naru was waiting outside of base for her.

"You got everything?" He asked.

Mai nodded. She followed him back into base and set her bedding up on the couch.

"Naru…" She asked as she got comfy.

"What is it?" Naru said not taking his eyes away from his book.

"Why… Does the ghost want me dead?"

Naru closed his book and ran a hand though his midnight-coloured hair. "I don't know why, but the reason is irrelevant. I won't let it happen. Trust me. Go to sleep now."

Mai nodded; she felt safe. Naru, Lin and his Shiki were all there to protect her.

She snuggled under the blanket and quickly fell asleep.

"_Naru?" She questioned as she woke up in her dream world. _

"_I'm right here." He said as he appeared by her side._

"_What are you showing me today?" Mai asked; her curiosity easily getting the better of her._

_Naru's face immediately went extremely grim. He seemed to be in a lot of pain. "I'm sorry. What I have to show you today will be very painful."_

"_Huh?" Mai muttered. No one heard her though as dream Naru had already left. _

_Everything turned black and Mai soon blacked out as well._

_She awoke some time later trapped in a room. She looked down at her body. Her arms and legs were tied down to the bedpost. She looked around the room and was going to call out when she realised her mouth was tapped shut._

"_Oh. So you're finally awake." A boy with short brown hair and bright blue eyes entered the room and shut the door behind him._

_Mai was going to talk when she realised that she couldn't. So she watched the strange boy as he advanced closer and closer. _

_There was an evil glint in his eyes and Mai immediately felt extremely scared._

"_You look scared. Good. You should be." The boy advanced closer again. _

_Mai wanted nothing more than to get away. To get away from this horrible place and never look back._

_The boy climbed onto the bed. "I'm going to rape you and then kill you."_

_Mai's voice was muffled under the tape and she was completely defenceless. _

_The man then pulled out a sharp knife and began cutting through her clothes. _

_After that all she felt was pain; it was excruciating. With every second that passed by the pain just got worse and worse. _

_Finally it was over. The pain still flared through her system, but she felt a tiny bit better now that her body had been left alone. _

_The boy then lifted up the sharp knife. _

_Mai looked at the blade in absolute terror. No… She thought. No…_

_The blade was held up to her neck and then everything went black._

_Mai found herself floating in mid-air some time later. She lifted up her hand and she could see straight through it. Am I… Dead? She then spotted the bed. She stared down at it from her position in the air. _

_The boy from earlier was pulling up the floorboards and was digging through the ground underneath. He created a huge hole, before throwing Mai's lifeless body in. He put the floorboards back in place afterwards and it was as if nothing had happened._

Mai woke up screaming bloody murder. She panted and gripped her sides tightly. Her body was causing her immense pain. She felt violated; it was as if what had happened in her dream was real.

Mai looked around her then and saw several pieces of furniture floating around her head. She covered her head for a moment before she realised the furniture wasn't moving.

"Don't worry. You're safe." She turned around to see that Naru had put his book down. He looked horrible.

"Naru? Is it you doing this?" She pointed to the floating furniture.

He nodded. "It started flying towards you earlier. I didn't want to put it down as it would have made a lot of noise."

"Are you okay?" Mai asked worriedly; her horrible dream momentarily forgotten as she took in Naru's bad state.

"I'll be fine." He muttered as he let the furniture go down again. It hit the ground with a rather loud crash and Mai understood why he didn't do it earlier.

"Mai, did you find out anything?" He asked.

Mai nodded, tears started welling up in her eyes again.

"What happened?" He asked as he took a clean page in his notebook and came towards her.

Mai shook her head and the tears started rolling down her cheeks. Sobs started wracking her small body as she remembered the terrible incident.

"Mai? What's wrong?" Ayako walked in rubbing her eyes.

"Mai had a dream. I think it was bad. Mai, can you tell me what happened?" Naru asked calmly.

Mai looked up at Ayako and Ayako was instantly by the smaller girls side.

"Let me talk to her." Ayako said as she guided the small girl outside. Mai told the Miko everything and the small girl was no longer able to hold in her tears.

"That must have been awful for you." Ayako's maternal instinct kicked in and she hugged the crying Mai tightly. "Are you going to tell Naru, or do you want me to tell him?"

Mai shook her head. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hands. "I-I'll tell him." And with that the two girls re-entered base.

Naru raised an eyebrow and watched as Mai sat down in the chair next to him.

"I'll tell you." Mai said weakly.

Naru opened up his notebook and waited patiently for her to begin.

"I woke up, strapped down to a bed. A strange boy walked in and said that he was going to r-rape me and then k-kill me. He did just that…" Mai pulled her legs up to her chest. Talking about what happened reminded her of the pain.

"Next think I know I'm gazing down at my dead body as the strange boy buried my body under the floorboards." Mai finished and burst out into tears.

Ayako hugged her again.

"Sorry for making you recount that to me." Naru said calmly. "So you were re-living Nojiko's death…" Naru trailed off.

"Naru…" Mai asked.

"Yes?"

"What did the ghost mean when it said I was to be a sacrifice?"

"I don't know. We need a way of communicating with the spirit to find out why it refuses to pass on…" Naru said; lost in thought.

"We need Masako." Ayako confirmed Naru's worst fear.

Naru sighed and turned to face Lin. "Lin. Call Hara-San and see if she's free. I need her to perform a Séance tonight."

Mai sighed. She really didn't want Masako to come back. She wanted Naru all to herself.

Lin nodded and pulled out his phone. A minute later he put it away again. "She said that she'll come over right away."

Naru sighed and so did Mai.

"Mai tea. Ayako go with her."

Mai sighed again.

**A/N Well. There you go. That's the end of the 2****nd**** chapter. But there should be more coming your way very soon. Please review and let me know what you think. I get so happy when I get reviews, even if it's only one. They make me write/type faster. *Hint hint* So, until next time!**

**-JazzieLouise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm am so sorry for the long wait! I had a few ideas for this but I was struggling a little bit on getting the wording right. Thanks to some help from a friend and all of my reviewers, I have finally finished this chapter. ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. But I do own my awesome imagination that allowed me to come up with the plot for this to start with. My friend, who helped out with this, also owns her awesome imagination and the ideas that she suggested. Some of which I have used. ^^**

**Anyway! Onwards! **

***Warning: This chapter is a little scary and a bit freaky. Read on, at your own risk. Don't say I didn't warn you. **

After a long agonising wait, Masako finally arrived. She was very reluctant to enter the house at first, but Naru insisted that she entered or she would be sent home again.

After Naru said this, Masako quickly crossed over the threshold and into the house; much to Mai's dismay. She was still upset over the fact that Naru needed Masako.

"Hara-San. I need you to perform a Séance tonight. Will you be able to?" Naru asked the rather sickly-coloured Medium. Everyone watched as her face paled even further as she took in her surroundings.

"This house… There are so many evil spirits… Their anger and hatred is cloaking this house…" Masako seemed oblivious to the fact that Naru had asked her a question as she continued to stare at her surrounding's in fright. Her eyes passed over Mai and she froze absolutely dead. Her eyes widened in shock and Mai instantly became worried when Masako did not stop staring at her.

"Masako? What's wrong?" Mai asked worriedly as she took a step towards the stressed out Medium.

Masako's reaction was extremely cold. "Stay away from me." Masako took a step away from Mai and this caused the confused Mai to pause; foot still suspended in mid-air.

After a long pause the puzzled Mai took another step forward. "Masako what's wrong?" She asked again the worry in her tone much more pronounced this time.

"Stay away from me!" Masako shouted out with such undeniable fury that it caused Mai to retreat several paces backwards.

By this time Naru had had enough of all the screaming and shouting. It was beginning to give him a headache. He decided that he would put an end to it. Naru then marched up to Masako and blocked her view of Mai as the Medium was now staring daggers at the confused and worried ghost hunter.

He held the Medium by her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Hara-San. What's the matter?"

Masako continued to stare through Naru as if he wasn't there.

Naru shook her shoulders. "Hara-San what is wrong with you?"

Masako finally looked up at Naru and her face and gaze immediately softened as her eyes met his. "She's dangerous." She said simply.

Naru continued to stare at her, waiting for an explanation. He risked a glance at Mai from over his shoulder to see that the girl had collapsed onto the floor; her shock evident on her face. He knew that Mai was clumsy but he didn't consider her to be dangerous.

He turned back to face Masako silently demanding for an explanation. "Well? Are you going to expand on that statement?"

Masako focused her gaze back on Naru. "She's dangerous… The spirits are swirling her… Only Mai. They want her. They need her."

"Need her for what?" Naru demanded sternly. But Masako was looking around him and towards Mai.

Naru stepped over to the side and blocked Masako's view. He repeated his question with more force and authority and Masako finally met his gaze.

"They need her for the sacrifice." Masako brought her Kimono sleeve up to her mouth as she let this information sink in.

"Sacrifice?" Bou-San questioned.

"Yes." Masako replied without looking in the Monk's direction. "Kyle wants to use her as the sacrifice. He is hoping that through the use of a blood sacrifice he can bring his daughter, Nojiko, back to life."

The whole house fell eerily silent. It was broken rather abruptly by Mai's broken sobbing. "K-Kyle? Was the f-father?" Mai was silently piecing the dreams she had had since she arrived together into one.

"S-So Kyle was Nojiko's father and Y-Yamini was her mother… K-Kaname r-raped Nojiko before m-murdering her… Yamini didn't believe that K-Kaname had killed Nojiko and Kyle was insisting on proving her w-wrong… He wants to resurrect Nojiko and I need to be the b-blood sacrifice…"

"Yes. That is correct." Masako spoke as she watched Mai have a nervous break down. "The spirits are restless and they are constantly swirling around you. You are currently very dangerous. The spirits need your blood and they will harm, if not kill, anyone who gets in their way."

"I will not allow that to happen." Naru spoke determinedly. He walked off swiftly giving orders out as he went. "Hara-San prepare for a séance. John go with her. Ayako and Bou-San go around the house and perform exorcisms." His swift walking stopped in front of the nervous wreck that was Mai.

"Mai. Come with me." Naru said.

His stern tone caused Mai to look up instantly. She was blinded by tears and had to confirm that she was seeing correctly. "N-Naru?" Her broken voice cracked under the stress and it came out as little more than a soft whimper.

Naru bent down to her level and looked her in the eyes. "Yes it's me. Can you stand?" He asked with a rather gentle tone.

Mai nodded; not trusting her voice enough to be able to produce a coherent answer. She stood shakily to her feet but she couldn't maintain her balance. She fell forwards and was caught by Naru.

"Come on. We'll go back to base while Hara-San makes the necessary preparations for tonight. It'll be safer there." Naru guided a shaking Mai back towards base and carefully sat her down on the couch. He poured her a glass of water and helped her shaking hands to grasp the glass.

"Mai. Mai look at me." Naru took a hold of her shaking shoulders and turned Mai around to face him. "You're going to be okay. I won't let them harm you. Calm down."

Mai nodded and took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to steady her trembling nerves. She wiped her eyes free of tears. "I-I'm sorry…"

Naru looked at her for a moment. _Why is she apologising? It's not her fault that there are spirits who are trying to kill her._

_Later on…_

"Naru." Ayako poked her head around the side of the door sometime later.

Naru looked up from the work he had been doing on the computer. "Hmm?" He muttered as he looked up after being dragged sharply from his thoughts.

"Masako is ready for the Séance."

Naru nodded. "Okay. I'm coming." He closed the lid on his laptop and walked over to Mai. "Come on. We have to go."

Mai's eyes filled with pure undeniable terror. She looked up at Naru with her bloodshot eyes; pleading for him not to force her to go through with this.

"Come on Bou-San." Ayako muttered. "Catch us up when you're ready. We'll be waiting in the main dining room."

Naru nodded and Ayako left with Bou-San in tow.

Naru sat down on the couch beside the trembling Mai. "I know that you're scared Mai, but it'll be fine. Everyone is going to be there. Ayako, Bou-San, Hara-San and John. I'll be there as well. It'll be fine."

Despite Naru's best attempts at comforting the girl, who was on the verge of another mental breakdown, she still didn't look convinced.

Naru sighed. "Mai. Do you trust me?"

Mai nodded without hesitation.

"Then trust me when I say that it will be fine. I promised didn't I? I won't let them do this to you Mai. We will solve this case."

Mai gulped and nodded determinedly. She stood up slowly and Naru helped to support some of her weight until she had enough balance to stand on her own two feet.

With Naru's help, the two of them eventually made it to the main dining area. The room had undergone a noticeable transformation. In the middle of the room there stood a huge, circular table made with polished cherry wood. In the middle of the table there stood a huge red candle that was burning brightly. All around the room there were smaller red candles that cast an eerie glow around the whole of the room. It thoroughly freaked Mai out.

Everyone else was already gathered around the table. They all shot her a comforting smile, except for Masako and Mai instantly felt slightly more relieved. She took a seat next to Ayako and Naru sat on the other side of her.

"Are you ready to begin?" Naru asked Masako who was sat at the opposite end of the table.

Masako nodded and clasped her hands together. She opened her mouth and her voice flowed freely into the empty air, full of confidence.

"Restless spirits gathered here tonight I offer you my body. Please use me as a vessel to communicate your message. Please, we ask that we may speak with you." Masako closed her eyes and cleared her mind of any thought; leaving it blank and empty.

A gust of wind sprung up out of nowhere and threatened to blow the candles out. The candle in the middle of the table went out before coming back to live with more intensity than before. A violent shiver racked Mai's small body and she wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Kyle? Are you there?" Naru directed the question towards Masako. His voice was strong and brave and Mai wondered where he got his steel nerves and confidence from. _Well he is the world's biggest narcissist…_

Mai's thoughts were cut off suddenly as Masako's eyes snapped open. They stared straight at her appearing to see nothing else. Masako's mouth twisted into an evil grin as she caught sight of Mai's terrified expression.

"Is that you Kyle?" Naru questioned again, this time with a lot more force.

Masako's head snapped round suddenly. "Yes I am Kyle. What do _you _want?" Masako's voice took on an undertone of a growl and Mai cowered back further into her seat.

Masako's body leaned on the table and she reached her fingers out towards Naru. "You are in my way. If you insist on protecting the girl I will end your life. _Horribly. Slowly. Painfully. _I will show you pain like you have never felt it before. I will drag you to hell and back again spilling your blood as I go."

Mai let out a scream and she shrank even further back into her seat. Masako's body snapped around inhumanly fast and her smile widened as she took in Mai's petrified expression. Masako's throat let out a distorted laugh before she reached a hand out towards Mai.

Naru's arm snapped out to the side; putting a barrier between Masako and Mai.

Masako stared at the arm, before her eyes slowly and reluctantly trailed back up to Naru's face.

"Threaten me all you want. I am not scared of you. I have already been through a lot of pain in my life. I highly doubt that you could make me feel anything worse than I have already been through." Naru spoke calmly and his face was devoid of any emotion whatsoever. He stared blankly at the spirit and it stared back.

"Oh? Is that so?" Masako's body was dragged up onto the table and the twisted face was inches away from Naru.

Mai let out a small yelp and retreated to the other side into Ayako. The spirit paid no attention to her. It was solely focused on Naru.

"Yes." Naru said strongly. "Even if you dragged me through hell and back for the rest of eternity you still wouldn't make me feel a pain greater than the one I'm already suffering from."

"Hmm…" Masako cocked her head to the side and her eyes glinted evilly in the dim light from the candle.

"Now answer me. Why are you after Mai?" Naru said forcefully and the spirit retreated back into its seat.

"You are a very strong willed boy. I admire your determination." Masako pointed at Mai who was still curled up against Ayako's chest. "The girl will be the Sacrifice."

"The Sacrifice to bring back your dead daughter?" Naru said coldly.

The spirit snapped its head back to Naru. "Yes." It hissed its words out and they were laced with venom. "I will Sacrifice Mai and I will bring Nojiko back. She did not deserve to die. He had no right to do what he did to her!" The spirit roared and the candles flames increased in height.

"You do realise that that is impossible, right?" Naru folded his arms across his chest and proceeded to stare the spirit down.

"What do you mean?" Its voice was laced with venom and Mai thought she could physically see the words melting holes through the table.

"It is impossible to bring someone who has already passed over to the other side back to this world. Especially not through the blood of a stranger. It may have had a chance if Mai was a blood relative of Nojiko and if Nojiko's soul still lingered in this world. But since Nojiko has already passed over there is no chance for success."

"Nonsense!" The spirit roared its eyes flashed a dangerous red and Mai screamed. Naru, however, was completely unfazed. He was still unfazed even when the spirit leaned across the table again.

"There are other ways for you to be reunited with your daughter. Without anyone else being harmed." Naru spoke calmly.

"Lies!" The spirit roared. "I will bring Nojiko back and Mai will be the Sacrifice! Her blood will resurrect my beloved daughter! Just you wait." The spirit cackled evilly before sending Masako's body up into the air.

"Don't." Naru said sternly, knowing exactly what the spirit was planning.

"You have no control over me mortal. You are nothing but a weak human." With that, Masako's body was thrown straight across the room. Her head hit against the wall with a sickening thud before she fell forward unconscious.

Mai screamed as she could feel her body being lifted into the air. Naru dived to grab her hand but Mai was moving too fast.

Naru thought fast. He lifted his other hand up and sent the couch flying across the wall. He lifted his hand and the couch rose with it, just in time to catch Mai before she met the same fate as Masako.

Naru let out a long tired sigh as Mai landed safely on the couch. His head dipped forward and his eyes threatened to close on him. He forced them open with a renewed ambition. _I have to stop this stupid nonsense before someone is severely injured._ His eyes passed over Masako's limp body. _Or worse…_

**A/N Well there you go. What did you think? Was it at least a little bit freaky? Thanks to a mate I have some brand new ideas for this and a way to end it. The next chapter could well be the last. A special thanks goes to my friend, Courtney and of course all the people who have reviewed so far. **

**Please, if you have the spare time, do leave a review. I love getting feedback and constructive criticism. It helps me on my journey to become a better writer. ^^**

**The next chapter should be up within the next two weeks at the latest so please bear with me and be patient. Until next time. **

**-JazzieLouise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi my lovely readers! *Waves* Welcome back to the next chapter of Sacrifice! Last chapter, I said that this chapter will be the last. But, this chapter is already really long, (seven pages), so I'm going to spilt the ending into two chapters. This one and the one after it. Please enjoy. ^^**

Naru awoke suddenly as a piercing scream filled the air. The scream filled him with terror and he sat bolt upright in bed. _That sounded like Mai… _He thought worriedly. He ran out of his room, not caring about the fact that he was still in his night clothes. He skidded down the corridor and burst through the door of the room that Mai, Masako and Ayako shared.

"What's going on?" He demanded from Ayako who was currently crying. "T-There was a l-loud scream and I woke up to find M-Mai gone." She stuttered through her speech as her voice failed her and she broke down even further. Bou-San burst through the door and was immediately attempting to comfort the hysterical Shrine Maiden. Naru spun around on his heel to face the only one who wasn't having some kind of hysterical fit; Masako. "Hara-San what happened?" He asked as he briskly walked up to her. "Hara-San?" He asked again as he failed to get any response from the young Medium. Masako continued to stare blankly at the wall; her kimono sleeve firmly in her mouth. Naru shook her shoulders. "Hara-San I need you to tell me what happened." Masako finally averted her gaze away from the wall and slowly looked up at Naru. "I felt a strong spiritual presence in this room and it caused me to wake up. When I awoke I saw a screaming Mai being dragged through the wall." Masako's gaze turned back to the wall and Naru's eyes followed her. "Through the wall?" He muttered; half in disbelief half in shock. Masako nodded. "There was lots of hands... And they just pulled her straight through the wall." "Next door is the room from Mai's dream..." Naru spun around so fast he almost tripped over. He rushed out the door and nearly collided with Lin who was waiting patiently for instructions from his younger boss. Naru looked up at Lin and Lin nodded in response. After calling for his Shiki, Lin and Naru ran next door. The door was locked shut and Naru proceeded to throw himself against it in a desperate attempt to force it into opening. _I can't let anything happen to her. I promised_. He thought as he threw himself against it one last time.

"Let me try." Lin moved Naru to the side and attempted to kick the door down. It didn't even budge. "Lin. I have no choice." Naru said calmly. Lin kicked the door even harder. "No. I won't let you. It's too risky." "Lin move aside." Naru moved forwards, but Lin refused to move from in front of the door. "Lin if I don't act now Mai will be in serious danger." "You don't have to do this. There are other ways." Lin still refused to back down. "Maybe, but right now there is no time to think of another solution. If we don't act soon Mai will be killed. I promised her Lin." Lin finally stepped back. "I understand." Naru nodded and stood in front of the door. He held both of his hands out in front of him and tried to centre ever ounce of his power into the tips of his fingers. His head grew light and dizzy from the effort but he didn't let that stop him. He continued on, regardless of his rapidly deteriorating condition. His fingers grew hot and fuzzy and he could feel the energy cackling around his body. He stepped back and braced his right arm with his left. A blinding beam of light was then released from the tips of his fingers and it flew towards the door. The result was catastrophic. Shards of door flew everywhere as Naru's attack blitzed the door. It was almost as if the door had been put through some kind of industrial food processor.

Lin rushed to Naru's side and brought him down to the ground as thousands of wooden shards flew through the air. Naru shook off Lin's protection and forced himself up onto his feet. He had to make sure that Mai was okay. Boldly, he strode straight into the middle of the room. What he saw shocked him. The whole room had been transformed. The walls were lined with blood red candles and the wallpaper had been replaced to match the eerie candles. Strapped down on the bed was Mai's unconscious figure.

Without a second thought Naru was rushing to her side. There was a whistling sound as something came flying at the back of his head. There was some loud chanting as Bou-San burst into the room and the object that had been flying towards him stopped dead. Naru turned his head to the side to see a big knife that was a mere inch away from piercing the back of his skull. He plucked the knife from the air and threw it across the room. "Bou-San cover me while I get Mai out." Naru said as he continued to rip apart Mai's bonds. Bou-San nodded. "Understood." Naru picked Mai up and cradled her unconscious figure in his arms. He staggered towards the doorway; swaying from left to right as he went. His eyes threatened to close on him and his body was dangerously close to caving in on him. He made it through the door before his body gave in. It just couldn't deal with the strain that his power forced upon it. Bou-San caught Mai and Lin caught Naru just before his face hit the floor. Lin let out a small sigh of relief. The relief was short-lived though, as they weren't out of danger just yet. There was a loud screech from Ayako as several sharp knives came flying towards her. Monk managed to stop all of the knives, bar one. The last one caught him off guard and it flew past Ayako, catching her arm as it winced in pain and covered her arm with her other hand.

"Are you okay?" Bou-San asked worriedly. "I'm so sorry." He said feeling extremely guilty for not being able to stop the last knife in time. "It wasn't your fault." Ayako answered. "It's only a scratch. I'll be fine. Mai and Naru are the ones who we need to worry about." At this point John and Yukki were running towards them. John saw the mess and instantly spun around on his heel. "It's not safe here Yukki. Please go back downstairs." "But someone's injured..." Yukki protested as John proceeded to push her back towards the smiled at her warmly. "Ayako will be okay. The injuries can be dealt with later. For now we need to focus on preventing any more injuries."Yukki nodded. "Okay I understand." "Bou-San, Matsuzaki-San and John. Please combine your powers and perform an exorcism on this room." Lin ordered sharply. The three exorcists nodded and entered the room. Masako blanched. "The spiritless aren't happy. They are very angry and they want the intruders to leave immediately." Masako glanced down at Mai as movement caught her eye. "Mai is waking up." Lin glanced at Mai as he picked up the unconscious Naru. Naru's skin was a worryingly pale colour and sweat was visible on his forehead. His whole body was limp as Lin picked him up. Mai's eyes suddenly snapped open. "What happened?" She asked as she looked around. "I'll explain later. For now we need to get out of here." Mai turned around to find Lin. Her eyes stopped on Naru. She blanched. "What happened to Naru?" "Explanations can come later for now we need to go. Hara-San help Mai." Hara-San moaned and made no move to help Mai off of the ground. "Hara-San." Lin said black-haired Medium let out a long tired sigh before kneeling down to Mai's level. She pulled the girl up and supported her weight. "Come on. Let's head back to base." Lin carried Naru and Masako helped Mai to walk. Once they arrived back at base Naru was placed carefully down on the couch and Lin draped a blanket down on top of him. Masako helped Mai over to the chair and sat her down. Mai stared at Naru. "What happened?" She asked. "I sensed a strong spiritual presence in the room which caused me to wake up. When I awoke you were being dragged through the wall." Masako explained. Mai just stared at Masako; completely dumbfounded. "You don't remember?" Lin asked. Mai shook her head. "I remember going bed and then falling asleep but that's it..." "Naru heard you screaming and he came to see what was going on. I heard it too and I followed him. Once we arrived though you were already gone. Naru rushed next door but the door refused to open. I tried getting it down as well, but I had no luck."

"Did Naru use his power to get the door to open?" Mai nodded. "I told him that it was risky, but being stubborn, he refused to listen. He is very strong mentally but his body is unable to deal with the strain that his powers put on it. When he pushes himself too far his body gives out.""That's terrible.." Mai trailed off."I would prefer it if you didn't talk so loudly."Lin's head snapped around at the sound of the voice. Naru was sitting up on the immediately ran over to him. "Don't move yet. You need more rest."Naru pushed him away. "I'm fine.""Get some more rest." Lin said."I'm fine." Naru repeated with more force than force in Naru's tone immediately caused the older man to back away. "Sorry." He sat up and held his hand to his head. "Stupid headache..." He muttered."I did warn you." Lin muttered under his breath but Naru heard him."Having a headache is better than Mai being killed." Naru said sharply."I'll go and get some pain killers." Lin said as he left the room."Naru will you be okay?" Mai asked as she sat down next to sighed. "Yeah I'll be okay once this headache dies down.""Thanks for saving me." Mai looked down into her lap and twiddled her thumbs nervously. "Mai."Mai looked up. "Yes?""Tea." He said without meeting her gaze. He picked up the folder of the table and flicked through sighed and went to prepare tea. Once in the kitchen she found Lin looking for painkillers. She finished making the tea just as Lin found the painkillers they walked back in placed the tea on the table and waited patiently. Naru didn't say thank you so she sighed before sitting down."I'm finishing this case tonight. This has gone on long enough." Naru said suddenly as he placed the folder down on the table.

"Huh?" Everyone in the room said in unison.

"I'm finishing this tonight. This has gone on long enough if it continues someone is going to end up severely injured, possibly worse."

"Matsuzaki-San, Bou-San and John are currently performing a combined exorcism on the room from Mai's dream." Lin said.

Naru shook his head. "That won't work. The spirits won't leave even if it is a combined exorcism. They won't leave unless they get what they want." Naru slowly pulled himself up to his feet.

"But they want Nojiko back… She's dead." Mai muttered sadly.

"I know." Naru answered as he looked towards Lin. "Get the others. I'll get changed and meet you back here. I need to speak with you."

"Naru you need more rest." Lin said sternly.

Naru spun around on his heel. "I'm fine. This needs to end tonight, preferably before someone else gets hurt."

"Naru you're still extremely pale. You look like you've seen a ghost. If you don't get more sleep now you and I both know that you'll be paying for it later."

Mai looked back and forth between Lin and Naru nervously. _Paying for it later? In what way?_ She thought worriedly.

Naru sighed and covered his head with his hand. "I am well aware of that Lin. I've learnt about the limits of my body the hard way. I'm well aware of the consequences. But you can't except me to get rest now. People are in danger Lin." Naru sighed as the pain in his head increased. "Once this is over I'll get more rest."

"That's only if you don't collapse in the meantime." Lin muttered.

Naru sighed. "Just go and get the others." With that he left.

"Lin, will Naru be okay?" Mai asked worriedly as she stared after the door that Naru had just gone through.

"If he carries on forcing his body after collapsing like this then he may not be okay." Lin said as he too walked towards the door. "I'm going to go and get the others. Hara-San stay here with Mai."

Masako grumbled. "Fine."

_A few minutes later_…

"So what's the plan then?" Ayako asked.

"Yeah, why did you stop the exorcism?" Bou-San questioned.

Naru flicked through his folder as he stood there in the middle of the room. He was dressed in his normal black clothing and he didn't look quite as pale.

"I plan to return Nojiko to Kyle." Naru turned to face Ayako. "Matsuzaki-San I need you to make some charms and put them up all over the house. As long as we're unable to return Nojiko to Kyle we won't be able to persuade the spirits to leave."

"Do you plan on using one of those pieces of wood?" Mai asked.

"It's called a paper effigy." Naru stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Well sorry for not remembering what its called." Mai said sarcastically. _For someone who is recovering from being gravely ill, he's sure full of himself. _

"Yes. I plan to return Nojiko to Kyle through the use of a paper effigy. Lin and I will make the necessary preparations. Everyone else help Matsuzaki-San put charms up around the house."

Everyone nodded and Naru left with Lin.

**A/N Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think, if you have the time. Either by leaving me a review or sending me a PM. Constructive criticism is welcomed. If you think there is a way for me to improve my writing, please do not hesitate to tell me how I can improve. Also, please, please tell me if you spot any problems with grammar at all as I have various kinds of English exams coming up soon. Thanks again for reading, see you next chapter! **

**-JazzieLouise **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hiya everyone! I'm finally back with the next and last chapter! Please enjoy and if you have the time, please review!**

After the charms were put up, everyone else returned to base to wait for Naru and Lin to arrive back.

"I hope Naru's plan works…" Mai muttered worriedly.

"So do I…" Ayako commented; sounding equally worried.

"Why does everyone seem to have such little faith in Naru? The paper effigy worked last time, right? Why are you guys so worried?" Bou-San answered with a smile, trying to reassure the rest of SPR.

"I'm worried because the spirits are a lot more violent this time…" Ayako trailed off thinking back to the incident that happened at the Séance. "I'm just worried that someone will get severely injured…"

"Same. I'm also worried about Naru. Apparently, if he forces himself too hard he could end up a lot worse than he was earlier…" Mai muttered.

"Aww come on guys! Cheer up! Have some faith! When has Naru ever let us down?" Bou-San waved his hands in the air to exaggerate his point.

"You're right." John said as a small smile worked its way onto his face.

"Yes you are right. I trust Naru." Masako answered.

Mai glared at her. _That's a convenient change of tone._ Mai thought bitterly. "I trust Naru as well!" She declared boldly.

"Will you please keep the noise level down?" Naru muttered as he entered the base. He was closely followed by Lin who had to duck to enter.

Mai blushed furiously and looked down at the ground. "S-Sorry."

"Okay I'm ending this now. Everyone come with me." Naru strolled out of the room again and Lin followed.

Everyone stared at the space he had cleared for a second before they followed him as well.

Soon everyone was crowded into the room from Mai's dream. Mai backed away from the bed and tried to make herself as small as possible in the left hand corner of the room.

"I don't want to be here…" Mai muttered.

Ayako instantly went to comfort the distressed Mai. "It's okay. We're all here for you. Nothing will happen. Soon it will all be over. Just you wait and see." She pulled the young psychic into a hug and rocked her back and forth.

Mai nodded. "I'm okay now." She stood up slowly. "Thanks Ayako."

"No problem." Ayako stood up with Mai and wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively.

Bou-San and Masako stood on the other side of the room. Bou-San had his arms crossed over his chest and he was looking around the room. Masako had her kimono sleeve in her mouth as she looked down towards the ground.

Naru stood off to one side and he had his arms crossed in front of his chest as well. He was surrounded by an air of confidence and arrogance. He was slightly pale in colour and his dark clothes made this even more obvious. "Start when you are ready, John." He said.

John, who was dressed in his exorcism outfit, nodded. He clutched his copy of the Bible closer to his chest and ventured out warily into the middle of the room. He closed his eyes and threw some holy water around.

When he spoke he was calm and the sound of his voice filled the room. "Our Father which art in heaven, hallowed be thy name."

Suddenly, the lights began flashing on and off violently and the glass in the window shattered and the shards fell down like tiny rain drops.

Mai screamed as the bed came flying at her. Ayako yelped and pulled Mai down to the ground with her.

Mai opened her eyes a second later to see that the bed had stopped in its tracks about a foot away. Mai yelped again.

"I've got it. Don't worry." Naru answered.

Mai turned around slowly and saw that Naru had his hand out. The bed began to shake violently and Naru fought desperately to regain control of it.

Mai backed away again with a small yelp and Ayako covered the smaller girl's head.

Naru grabbed a hold of his arm with his other hand and took a step forward. "John duck now."

John did as he was told as the bed shook more violently.

"Get back!" Naru shouted as he sent the bed flying to the over side of the room; it missed John's head by a matter of inches. The bed hit the wall and it shattered into many different pieces. Naru then fell down to his knees and clutched his chest. "John continue."

John nodded as Lin made his way over to Naru.

"Lin stay with Mai. I'll be fine." Naru said as he pulled himself back to his feet. "I will end this stupid nonsense."

Lin nodded and went to help Mai and Ayako off of the floor.

John found the page in his Bible and continued. "In the beginning was the word and the word was with God." As he said this the lights flickered off again and the bulbs in the room shattered. Glass rained down on them as the curtains shut; blocking any light from entering the room.

Mai whimpered and tightened her grip on the Miko. "It's okay." Ayako muttered into her ear.

An ominous purple mist filled the room and everything fell eerily silent.

"Kyle is coming. He is extremely angry." Masako glanced at Naru. "With you."

"W-Why is he angry with Naru?" Mai asked.

Masako paused for a second and focused her attention on the centre of the room. "Kyle is extremely angry with Naru for interfering. He wants noting more than for Naru to die, so that he can attempt to fulfil his plan."

Naru nodded. "I thought he might be. I still won't let him go through with this plan. I'm not going to be beaten by some foolish spirit hell bent on revenge."

"Where does your confidence come from?" Bou-San asked.

Naru shrugged.

Mai then screamed again. "S-Something has my foot-" Mai was cut off as she was pulled down to the ground and straight underneath Ayako.

"Mai!" Ayako reached for her, but was forced up and backwards into the wall. Her head fell forward and she fell face first into the floor.

"Nau-Maku-San-Manda-Bazara-Dan-Kan!" Bou-San shouted out and the grip on Mai's foot disappeared.

Mai then felt herself being pulled in the opposite direction. She glanced up to see that Naru's hand was outstretched in her direction. His body cackled with energy and his eyes shone a bright white. The energy surrounding him fizzed and hissed and his body glowed with a ferocious white light.

Mai found herself being pulled towards him and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Her body stopped about a foot from Naru and she had control again.

"I've had enough of this." Naru barked as he marched forward. "Hara-San stay with Mai."

The Medium jumped at the order and raced over to Mai.

Naru continued his march. "Bou-San check on Matsuzaki-San."

Bou-San nodded and lifted Ayako's unconscious head off of the floor.

"John move." Naru said sternly.

"Y-Yes sir." John moved out of the way quickly.

Naru stood in the centre of the room and raised his voice. "Show yourself now! If you want me come and get me!" Naru's body cackled with energy and the ominous purple mist grew thicker and heavier in response. "Now!"

Slowly, a figure cloaked in darkness phased through the floor to arrive in front of Naru. The figure had deep eyes that glowed with dark thoughts and evil intentions. Kyle looked extremely angry. "I will have the girl. I will sacrifice her."

"No you will not. You will take your daughter and you will depart immediately." Naru pulled out the paper effigy and tossed it into the air.

A bright light filled the room as a teenage girl emerged. She had long black hair and bright hazel eyes. Her arms opened up as she attempted to embrace Kyle.

Kyle stepped over sideways and Naru traced his actions like a hawk. His eyes shone a brighter white and Nojiko looked from Naru to Kyle and back again. Her worry was evident in her delicate features.

"You may have returned Nojiko, but I am still going to get revenge on Kaname. I will not rest until he is punished. He will not get away with this!" Kyle shouted out angrily and the purple mist swirled.

The light around Naru intensified and the purple mist disappeared. "I will see that Kaname is punished. Take Nojiko and leave."

Kyle still didn't budge.

"Leave now before I release this energy. You are testing my control and I don't have much. You are seriously pushing my limits. Leave." Naru gritted his teeth together and the white light surrounding him fluctuated dangerously.

Nojiko smiled and tugged on Kyle's arm. Kyle stared at Naru for a second before he turned around to look at his daughter. Slowly, he returned the smile. As he did this, the darkness surrounding his body gradually grew lighter in colour.

"Thank you." Kyle said as he and Nojiko phased through the ceiling.

"Look, Mai. It's over." Masako said.

Mai looked up as the curtains in the room opened up again. Light filled the room and the rays of sunlight landed on Naru.

"Naru…" Mai muttered as she made her way over to him.

"Keep back or else you'll get hurt. I need to release this pent-up energy." Naru responded as he took a step back.

Mai winced as the electricity made contact with her. She backed up several paces and Masako pulled her out of harms way.

"Naru be careful." Lin said sternly.

"Be quiet and let me focus." Naru replied with an even sterner tone. He took another step back and gritted his teeth. The energy fizzed and cackled again and made its way down his outstretched arm.

He then released the energy at the floor in the corner of the room. The white energy flowed free from his hand and burned its way through the floor. The smoke alarms went off and Yukki Mitzu came rushing in, fire extinguisher in hand. She put the flames out and spun on her heel to face Naru.

The white light gradually left and Naru's eyes returned to their normal colouring before they slipped closed. His whole body caved in on him and he was defenceless as he fell towards the ground. He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

"T-That's where Nojiko's body is buried…" Mai muttered.

"What?" Lin answered.

Mai nodded to the corner of the room. "Where Naru aimed his attack. That's where Nojiko was buried."

Lin got to his feet and ran to the corner of the room. He spun on his heel. "Yukki do you have a shovel?"

Yukki nodded and returned a minute later with two huge spades. Lin took one and so did Bou-San.

Together the two of them worked to remove the rest of the wood and soil. A while later Bou-San let out a small gasp.

Lying in the mud was a young girl with jet black hair and closed eyes. Her face was a very light colour and she looked extremely fragile.

"This body is only a month or so old." Lin observed.

"I'm calling the police." Bou-San whipped out his phone and called the police.

_The next day…_

"So what happened?" Naru asked as he sat up in the hospital bed.

"The police took Nojiko's body to forensics. They found fingerprints all over the body. They matched the fingerprints to a record that they already have. It turns out that Kaname has raped another girl before." Lin explained.

"Has he been arrested?" Naru asked.

Bou-San nodded. "Yeah. He's going on trial in a couple of days. The police reckon that there's enough evidence this time to lock him up."

"What about Nojiko's body?" Naru asked.

Mai answered this time. "Yamini has been contacted. A funeral will be held next week."

Naru nodded. "I think that just about wraps this case up. There's nothing wrong with me now so I should be able to leave soon."

"You're not going anywhere yet Naru. You promised that you would get some rest after this case was finished." Lin answered.

Naru sighed. "I did get some rest."

"Only a few hours. You need more rest. You're still extremely pale."

"He's right Naru." Mai answered.

"Not you as well, Mai." Naru sighed. "I'm perfectly fine. I could get up right this second and walk out of here."

"Go on then." Lin folded his arm in front of his chest.

Nauru sighed. "Fine." He tossed the covers aside and swung his feet off the side of the bed. He stood up suddenly, took one step and came crashing down again.

Lin helped him off the floor and back into bed again. "Yeah right. You're getting more rest. It's not up for debate."

Mai nodded and pulled the covers back over Naru. "Get some rest. I'll get you some tea."

Naru sighed and picked up his book.

Mai left and returned a few minutes later. She placed the tray of tea down on the bed and waited patiently. Naru didn't even acknowledge her presence.

Ayako placed her hands on Mai's shoulders and steered her back to the door. "Come on I think it's best if we all leave Naru alone for a bit."

Mai nodded. "See you later Naru. Get better soon."

**A/N Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it ended a bit suddenly, but I wasn't really too sure on how to tie it all up… Anyway, I hope you guys still liked it. Please review of you have the time and let me know what you think. ^^ **

***~JazzieLouise~***


End file.
